Forgotten UNFINISHED AND ABANDONED
by Kessieisme
Summary: voldermort doesent kill lily instead he uses a memory charm, and lily only regains her memory ten years later and then sets out to find her son, but also comes across someone else.
1. Memory

**Hi Everyone Just a quick note to express, Pressingly, That unfortunatley although i wrote the story and the plot i do not own any of the characters or**

**fantastic and wonderfull Harry potter books, So theres no need to sue people xxx **

**Also a big thank you to any raters and reveiwers! x **

* * *

October 31st 1981 4:30

Lily awoke.

She Had No idea where she was, Who she was, How she got ..Wherever she was And had no clue as to what her name was!

But what she did know was that she had a thumping headache!

She lifted her head and looked around, She was surrounded by trees And could feel sunlight streaming down on her body.

'What the Hell?!' She lifted herself up off the muddy ground and rubbed the back of her head, She felt her tangled matted red hair which had leaves and twigs in it as well as mud, And wondered if she had been drinking..

'Yeah that's got to be it! I just had a really good night and it will all come flooding back to me soon' She stood there like a lemon for what seemed to her like hours, But nothing came 'Flooding back'

'Ok' She said to herself in a soothing tone, ' lets start simply you've just got to…'

Her thoughts were interrupted When her eyes fell to the place she had been laying

She had been holding something, She bent down to have a closer look.

She would have missed it, It had been blending in with the twigs so well.

But it was to rounded to smooth to be a twig. She picked it up and narrowed her eyes as she inspected it, it was More or less the same colour as the twigs on the ground But there was an odd feeling around it, As if there was a secret about it.. A hidden message, something she could not remember……

Lily felt a little faint.. She heard a man scream.. She gasped and fell to the floor as images started to form in her mind, She could see a laughing baby, a tall man with messy black hair She screamed in pain as more and more images started invading her mind, A crying baby now and a man in a dark cloak. She saw a flash of green light, And then the images stopped dead.

She was lying on the floor in a fetal position in tremendous pain.

The headache had gotten worse and her body ached.

She dragged herself off the floor, with much more difficulty this time, and got to her feet. She almost fell over from dizziness but luckily a nearby tree aided her tumble.

She stumbled back upright and noticed she was still holding the weird stick, Her first instinct was to throw as far away from her as she could, but decided to keep it, as it was the only clue she had to her identity.

'Ok' She mused.

'Ive got to find someone, Or something..' She said picturing a hospital.

She examined the floor where she had been lying one last time to make sure she hadn't missed anything else but there was nothing there but mud and twigs.

She looked around in all directions 'Okey, Nothing but trees in that, that, that And that direction…Hmmm'

She started walking in a brisk pace in the direction she had been facing originally.

She didn't know how long she had been walking but she could of passionately kissed a signpost she came across. It read that there was a village up about a mile ahead.

Lily pictured a warm place to stay and a warm cooked dinner a nice hot bath and some help figuring out who the hell she was!


	2. April

Chapter 2

She walked on through the forest until she came to a small village just like the sign had promised, it was a small village from what lily could see, the kind you would expect to see in a cheesy film.

She saw a nearby lady who was tending to her garden, The lady had blonde hair just longer than shoulder length and was wearing a blue summer dress, not to different to Lily's which was green with white flowers on.

Lily watched her for a while and decided she seemed a friendly person.

'Excuse me' She called running towards the woman,

'Excuse me, im sorry to interrupt but I erm.. I need your help' Lily realised that saying she didn't know who or where she was seemed a little… Well crazy.

The blonde woman looked lily up and down, She saw her wild red hair matted and entangled with leaves and twigs she saw the mud on her body and the panicked look in her eyes, She decided this woman, whoever she was could do with a bath and clean clothes, 'Hey listen you look like you need a wash Hun, why don't you come inside and get cleaned up and then we can talk about what you need help with okey?'

Lily eyed the woman dubiously she had no idea if she could trust her but then again she was in no position to turn down help!

Lily smiled sweetly and nodded 'thanks' She murmured.'

Inside the house was warm and cosy much like an old granny's cliché cottage

There was a warm fire burning and some orange sofas gathered around it. There were plates hanging on the wall and many books lying around.

'The bathrooms just through here' the lady indicated, walking over to a hallway and stopping at the first door on the left.

Lily followed the lady into the bathroom and looked around, It was quite small and smelled of peaches and apricots.

'There's shampoo and conditioner in the corner basket and some soap on the side of the bath, Ill just go and get you a clean towel.' The lady turned and walked out of the bathroom, whilst lily was admiring a picture on the wall nearest the sink it gave her a warm feeling, she didn't know why but it made her feel whole.

It was a black and white portrait of a family of three a mum a dad and a smiling baby boy, lily was feeling emotional, but still had no clue why!

She turned and faced away from the picture, just as the woman came back in, holding a neatly folded cream towel 'Here you are' she said handing it to lily.

Lily took it and thanked her.

'Just come out when your fineshed , I'll be in the sitting room reading, there's no hurry'

The woman left the bathroom and lily heard her walking away.

She turned and looked in the mirror and noticed just how awful she looked, She tried to get as many twigs and things out of her hair before she actually got in the bath, But made little progress.

She ran the taps until the water was the right temperature and got in, the bath was so soothing, and pleasant, that for a moment she forgot all her worries and troubles

She laid there with only her head above the water for a while, and then got to washing her hair.

'How are you feeling?' The woman asked as lily appeared in the sitting room, looking cleaner but still wearing a dirty dress.

'Cleaner' She replied looking at her feet.

'Oh well that's good, Would you like something to eat?'

Lily was in no mood for food she already felt queasy.

'Uuum no thank you.' She replied quickly looking up now, ' What I really need is to talk to you.' She began, an air of urgentness in her voice.

The lady nodded to the chair opposite her beckoning lily to sit down.

'Im April' she smiled.

'Im… Well Im..'

Lily looked at her feet again.

'I don't know who I am.' She mumbled quickly.

There was fair amount of silence

'What do you mean?' April asked eying lily carefully.

Lily looked up now and looked straight at April, blushing 'I don't know who I am'

She repeated fidgeting nervously.

'I think I might of banged my head, I have quite a bad headache..'

April stared at her for some time ' So you think a bump on the head, has caused you to forget everything about you?'

'I don't know, but I don't know anything about who I am or what I had been doing I don't even know how old I am .. Or my name!'

April's brow furrowed, 'I would say you were about…

Early twenties' She stated an air of certainty in her voice.

'Oh Ok.' Lily answered

'And as for a name..' She grinned, Well it can be whatever you want!'

Lily thought about this for a moment, it would be fun to name herself.. But that still didn't help her figure out who she was!

'I suppose so .. But I still need to figure out who I am .. I could have a life or.. A job … or a family, that could be out right now looking for me!' She exclaimed standing up.

'Oh I never thought, there's bound to be people out looking for me!'

She mused, now pacing up and down the room.

'All I have to do is ask around… I mean I cant live to far from where I found myself.'

April watched her pace, her head going form side to side as if she was watching a tennis match.

'Perhaps..' April started 'Perhaps.. You should call the hospital.'

Lily stopped pacing and stared at her as if she had just called her an ice skating monkey.

'Im just saying' April began ' You should make sure your okey first.. You could have a bad head injury!'

Lily considered what she had said.

'But I feel fine!' She lied

'You just told me you had a headache!' April pointed out sounding as though she was speaking to a toddler.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again glaring.

'I think it would be best to make sure everything is ok and once that's done, I will help you find your family.' April reassured her.

Help me.. Lily though I didn't say I needed help finding them… what makes you think I do, she thought coldly.

April stood up and walked over to a jacket that was lying on the sofa.

'Ok Ok' Lily moaned rolling here eyes 'we will go to the stupid hospital, but as soon as I find out im fine, Which I am' She added pointing a finger at April 'Im going to go and find my family! Ok?'

April walked towards the door without a word

And Lily followed moodily.


	3. Betrayal

Chapter 3

'Is it an emergency?'

A tall woman with long black hair was eying them both impatiently through her black rimmed glasses.

'Yes it is' Replied April Coolly

The woman reached into a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper.

Fill this in she said tossing it carelessly in there direction not even bothering to look up from her computer.

April picked up the sheet and thanked the woman, And then dragged Lily off towards the waiting area.

'Ok.. Well .. Its asking for your name..'

Lily glanced at the sheet and bit her lip.

'I don't know..'

'Well were obviously going to have to make one up.' April said cutting across Lily.

'Any Ideas?' asked April.

'Uuum how about…' Lily looked around for some inspiration.. She saw many posters of nurses smiling but no name listings.

She searched the whole room until her eyes fell back upon April, Who had one eyebrow raised. 'You haven't got a clue where to start have you?'

Lily blushed.

'I have!' She lied looking around franticly.

'Rachel!' She blurted, her brow then furrowing when she realised what she had just said

'Rachel?!' Smirked April one eyebrow raising

Lily blushed 'Yes.. I feel like a Rachel!' She stuttered

April suppressed a laugh, with difficulty

'Did you just laugh at my name?!' asked Lily her eyes narrowing.

'No.. its just I don't know it so..' She bit her lip. 'It just doesn't suit you that's all…You seem more of a …' she shrugged her shoulders ' A Sally.'

Lily looked horrified.

'_Sally!'_ she whispered through gritted teeth.

'How dare you! At least leave me a little dignity!' she said glaring.

'Okey Ok calm down _Rachel!' _April mumbled as she wrote

Rachel neatly on the dotted line.

April sighed heavily, as she read the next line

'Oh god knows what you'll come up with for your surname!' She mumbled under her breath.

'Hmmm?' Said Lily tearing her gaze away from a four hour

cooking special on Quiche's that was showing on a nearby telly.

'What did you say?' She asked smiling.

'Nothing.. Well you have to pick a surname too…'

'Oh god.. You can pick Im all out of creative nameness for today thanks.'

Lily grinned.

April thought for a while and then scribbled in the surname box.

'Watchya call me? Lily asked casually , moving over to get a closer look at the sheet.

'Rachel _Grover?!' _She asked.

'You said I could pick! And I did And If you don't like it then that's just tough!' she stated filling in the rest of the sheet rather too quickly and roughly with pursed lips, which Lily took as a sign of insult and or anger.

An hour had passed since April had handed in the sheet to the reception desk.

Lily was actually starting to enjoy the four hour special on Quiche's.

Finally a tall dark haired man strode out from a nearby door holding a clip board

'Rachel Grover' He called looking around.

April had to nudge lily twice before she remembered that was her name.

She rolled her eyes and stood up 'That's me' she said through an oh so obvious fake smile.

The doctor beckoned her towards the door he had come out of.

Lily walked reluctantly towards the door, never letting go of Aprils wrist, dragging her with her.

The room was small with many posters and pictures of human insides.

Lily felt really uneasy. She didn't know much about who she was but she knew she didn't like hospitals!

'Ok miss Grover' Said the doctor sitting in a seat and beckoning for Lily to do the same, which she did nervously.

'It says here' He began looking through the sheet April had filled out, 'It says that you've hit your head yes?'

'Uuum Y…Yes.' She stammered

'And it says your experiencing some amnesia?'

'Y.. Yes I am.' She said fidgeting 'I Uuum I don't know…' She dropped her gaze to the floor ' I don't know who I am..'

The doctor nodded and wrote something on a notepad.

Lily noticed and wondered what he wrote. 'Im not crazy' She said regretting it almost

Instantly.

But the doctor only smiled.

'There's No need to worry miss Grover im not here to make assumptions im just here to help you okey?'

Lily glanced at April, who smiled reassuringly at her.

'Can you tell me what year it is miss Grover?

Lily thought for a moment. No I cant she thought.

'Uuum 1990?' She guessed.

The doctor wrote something else on the notepad, And before Lily could question him he asked

'And can you tell me who the prime minister is?'

Lily thought , she thought for quite some time, And there was one name that kept coming to her, It was a strange name and she didn't even want to say it but she had been silent for so long now that she thought if she didn't say something they would assume her dead!

'Fudge… Corny Fudge… No Connie Fudge…. Something Fudge?'

The doctor looked taken aback and Lily wished she had just kept her mouth shut.

'Uuum well no but thanks for venturing a guess..' The doctor said shooting a worrying look at April, Who returned it with an I told you so look.

But Lily didn't see either of the looks, She was to busy looking at her hands and fidgeting.

'Okey Rachel, Im going just going to call my associate who I think can help you further His name is John Bemmis, He is a carer for… people with your condition.'

Lily looked up, confused. 'People with my .. Condition?'

She asked feeling her anger rising.

What's that supposed to mean? she said her voice rising The doctor signalled for April to calm Lily down

'He doesn't _mean_ anything by it.' Said April calmly

'No! NO! He just said people with my_ condition!'_ she said getting out of her chair and glaring at them both, her temper rising even more.

'You think im crazy' She whispered at him.

'No I just..'

'You do!' Lily cut across him 'Your going to have me sent off to some insane asylum!'

The doctor didn't reply, but looked at Lily sympathetically.

Lily gasped looking from April to the doctor ' You told him im crazy!' she said Staring at April, Her eyes were now slits.

The silence that April gave her was answer enough.

'Oh my god.. Oh my god You backstabbing little bitch! How could…..' Her rant was cut off as the door swung open and two white coated men entered.

Lily's breathing was becoming heavier and heavier, There going to take me to an insane asylum! She thought 'No! Im not crazy!' She cried frantically looking from one person to another for help. As the men started to walk slowly towards her she knew deep down there was nothing she could do. She was doomed.


	4. Accidental magic

Chapter 4

Accidental magic.

* * *

Lily could feel tears forming in her eyes.

She felt a deep crushing of despair in her stomach and thought she would throw up.

'I'm going to have to ask you to co operate miss Grover.'

The doctor advised. 'According to you're friend April, you are in desperate need of help.'

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing! How could April do this!

Lily felt the despair give way to boiling anger.

'You fucking little bitch' Lily snarled.

'How could you!' she exclaimed. And when April didn't answer she felt like she was going to explode 'ANSWER ME!' She cried her fists clenched by her sides.

April looked abashed and ashamed as she bowed her head, breaking eye contact from Lily.

'LOOK AT ME!' She found her self screaming.

She felt the two men's arms around her as they tried to drag her out of the room.

She struggled against the men, looking as though she could infact be mad.

'NO.. I'M _NOT _MAD!' She cried banging her fists against the men's grip.

'LET GO OF ME!'

The lights in the room began to flicker and a wind came up, ruffling Lily's long red hair.

The men let go and for a moment looked panicked.

'What the fu…' April began but she was cut off as a nearby vase exploded.

Everyone spun round in fright and April let out a yelp as Lily seized her chance and shoved past her violently on her way out of the door.

She ran out past the other patients in the waiting area, closely followed by April and the two men.

Lily didn't know what had happened back there but she sure was grateful, As spooky as it was it gave her a chance to leg it!

She shoved her way through the hospital doors and into the cool night air.

She turned round to see if she was being followed, and saw April pushing her way through the doors to closely followed by the two men.

She turned on her heels and ran so fast she thought her legs would drop off.

Turning a corner she dove into a nearby ally way and leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

She heard running footsteps approaching, and held her breath.

But fortunately they carried on running, straight past where Lily was and eventually died away.

She gave a sad smile and heaved a sigh of relief. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

'Okey' she said aloud 'It's okey it's over they're gone.'

She buried her face in her hands wondering what on earth she was going to do next and burst into tears, She couldn't help it she knew crying wouldn't help but its all she could do right now.

She slumped down the wall until she hit the floor.

Her cries were now violently loud and her body was shaking.

After some intensive crying, that could of woken the dead, She had the chance to actually put together some coherent thoughts.

I cant show my face round here again, she thought.

Im just going to have to get away for a while, calm down and try and figure out who I am.

She felt something digging into her side.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out the strange stick.

She stood up immediately and felt a small twinge of hope.

'This _has_ to be more than a stick' She insisted aloud.

She thought she had better not stare at it for to long, in case those freaky and painful images came back.

What were they all about? She twiddled the stick in her fingers and gazed into the distance as she tried to recall some of the images.

'There was a baby… And a man in a cloak..'

She snapped out of her trance like state and shook her head.

She carefully placed the stick back in her pocket and decided to go and find some sort of life to have.

After all she couldn't live in an ally way!

* * *

**  
**

**A/ N  
**

**I know it was a bit short but im tired Haha x **

**I will update soon everyone, thanks for reading x**


	5. Odenville library

Chapter 5

* * *

Lily picked at a thread in her cardigan, And wondered how much longer she would have to wait. She had been sitting in the back room for quite some time.

She pulled another thread, causing the bottom of the cardigan to fray.

'Oh shoot!'

She wished she hadn't pulled at it, and tried to sort out the mess she had made.

As she fiddled some more the door in front of her swung open.

Lily stopped what she was doing and stood up immediately looking flustered.

A tall woman with thin lips and grey hair, which was tied back into a tight bun looked over the top of her spectacles and surveyed the woman in front of her.

She saw a pale white face with freckles and red lips, which were grinning in a ridiculously big smile.

A ruffle of slightly messy red hair which curled at the ends. Hands that seemed like they couldn't keep still, and a cardigan which she was sure was shorter on one side.

'Sorry to keep you waiting miss Grover.' The woman said in a thick German accent.

'Oh no that's fine I was just..' But the woman cut across her.

'So you want to apply for a job eere yes?'

'Uhuh.' Lily replied smiling. 'I've always been interested in books and.. The loaning of books… and the.. Well just the whole idea of.... Well I like books.' She finished realising that she had been babbling.

But the woman didn't appear to be listening she was to busy with a sheet of paper she was surveying.

'Ok zen well I will need all your personal details, I'll fetch you a sheet een a moment, also I need to know how much work experience you ave had in zee past.'

She looked Lily full on and waited for a reply.

Lily didn't hesitate.

'Oh work experience. Oh I've had plenty' She smiled nodding.

There was a pause and Lily realised the woman wanted her to elaborate.

'Umm well I used to work in a library as a teenager, I had a job in a supermarket for three years, and I worked in a pet shop for one year.' She lied, because as a matter of fact she didn't even know what her name was let alone what she had worked as before, But luckily knowing that she was going for an interview she had some time to make up some super convincing lies.

'Do you have any reference numbers?'

'R….Reference numbers?' Oh dear, a flaw in the super cool plan.

'Well the library closed down and the.. The supermarket it went bankrupt.' she stammered her hands becoming more fidgety.

The woman's eyebrow raised. 'And zee pet shop?' she asked sounding as though she didn't actually want to know the answer.

Lily felt her face flush. 'it got shut down, there was a.. a.. rabid dog, it bit the owner.'

She finished, nodding far too much.

'Oh.. Okey, zat's um zat's, I'm sorry to ear zat.' Said the woman blinking rapidly.

'I will just umm.. Go and get zee sheet.'

Lily heaved a sigh of relief and sank back down into the chair.

'note to self, make sure to..'

'I ave zee sheet.' the woman stated as she strode back through the door, obviously not realising that she had interrupted lily's aloud thoughts.

'If you could just fill een zee sheet, eer iz a pen and you can take as much time as you want.

'Erm right of course.' Said Lily taking the sheet and smiling.

'When you are done hand me zee sheet and I will get back to you as soon as possible.' She said turning and walking out the door. Leaving Lily alone with a the sheet and pen.

* * *

**Five days later.**

Lily paced the kitchen floor waiting for the kettle to boil.

She had got a one bed roomed flat from the housing association not so long ago.

It wasn't too shabby and it had a nice bathroom, which had just been refurbished and also had some pretty little dolphins drawn on the mirror, which sparkled in some light Which Lily thought cute.

She poured herself a cup of tea and wandered into the living room.

It had been five days since the interview at the library and she was starting to think

They weren't going to call.

She sipped her tea and glanced at the phone, which by the way wasn't ringing, it never rung…. Ever! Then again why would it it's not like Lily knew anybody.

She dropped her gaze sighing and noticed the tons off bills lying on the floor which were way overdue. She knew she had to pay them but that was impossible without a job! 'Ugh why me!' She moaned aloud setting her tea down on the nearby table so she cradle her head in her hands. She knew if she didn't pay the bills she would be kicked out of her new home. Lily felt tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them away, she ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

Which was interrupted by the phone that never rings, which was ringing.

Lily looked up to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

But no that's right it was ringing!

She bounced of her seat as if gravity did not exist and grabbed at the phone.

'Hello.' she said smiling and breathing quite heavily.

Her greeting was returned by a woman with a thick German accent, telling her that 'she had got zee job!'

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi Guys, I am so sorry for the late **

**update but I have been really busy x**

**Anyway i really hope it was worth the wait x  
**


	6. DursleyEvans Petunia

Chapter 6

'Excuse me!?… No I don't care if….. No I'm not but… Listen I'm afraid … madam please!

If you will just listen to me, Your library book "Miss Congeniality" Is three weeks overdue!.. No I .. How dare you!'

Lily's grip on the phone tightened and her anger flared up inside her as she listened to the incoherent and rather rude rantings of miss Rosenfield, A member of the library.

Lily had been working at the Odenville library now for seven weeks and so far she hadn't enjoyed a bit of it! Most people never returned the books and were very rude when you rang to remind them, not to mention the tedium of nearly always getting the books back with dog ears folded on most pages and Lily having to straighten them all out herself! But it paid the bills and that's all that mattered!

'Oh forget it!' Lily shouted as she slammed the phone down.

She ran her pen down her list of unreturned books and scribbled out miss Rosenfield's name, rather violently.

She checked down for the next unreturned book and found the name

Dursley-Evans, Petunia

'Petunia?' She said aloud her lips twisting into a smirk.

'Strange name'

She punched in the numbers and waited for an answer, which she got, but from someone with a voice far too male and gruff to be owned by someone named Petunia.

'Hello'

'Hello is this Petunia Evans?' said Lily immediately wondering why she had asked such an obviously stupid question.

'No it ruddy well isn't! Do I sound like a blummin woman to you?' replied the gruff voice angrily.

'No of course not sir, im sorry' Lily replied quickly trying to hold down a giggle. 'Is she around at all?'

'No' the man replied shortly. 'She's out, who are you anyway?'

'My name is Miss Grover, I'm calling from Odenville library, it seems Mrs Evans is late returning a book and its regulations that after three weeks….'

Lily's well rehearsed line was cut short.

'Well I'm not her blummin answering machine you will just have to call back later when she's in!'

'Certainly, When would be the best time to catch?…'

But the man had already hung up.

'Catch her..' Lily finished aloud as she sighed and hung up too.

'I'll try again tomorrow then.'

Lily's eyes roamed until she found the clock on the wall.

Five O Clock, Another half an hour until closing time. She sighed and looked around for a way to pass the time

and remembered that there were some rather interesting files that needed to be sorted. She sighed and got to work.

* * *

'Another day at the stupid library!' Lily muttered under her breath as she walked towards the main desk.

'Good morning Rachel.' smiled Ted (A co-worker) 'How are things?' 'Ok' Said Lily sitting down at the desk sighing quietly.

'good.' Said Ted, too cheerily for Lily's liking.

She leaned back in her chair at glanced at the clock 'nine o clock' she said through a stiff smile. '

just another eight more hours to go.' She sighed. ' I suppose I had better give patty a ring, was it patty..'

She grabbed her list and scanned the names. ' Ah Petunia that's it!'

She sat forward and grabbed the phone she punched in the numbers and prayed she didn't get that rude man again.

'Hello'

'Hello there is this petunia Evans?'

'Yes it is whom am I speaking to please?'

'My name is Rachel Grover I'm calling from Odenville Library it seems that you have an unreturned book and it is regulations that after three weeks…'

'Oh yes of course I am sorry I completely forgot, I will bring it in as soon as I have dropped my son of to day-care.'

Lily smiled, she didn't get very many pleasant endings to her phone calls.

'Thank you very much Good bye.'

'Bye'

Lily leaned back in her chair and grinned, it was her first successful return she actually looked forward to meeting this petunia woman.

* * *

**A/N hi everyone sorry for the late update, and i know its a bit short but ive been quite busy.**

** Please R&R**


End file.
